engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Spyderant (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Arron Carpenter Caucasian. Born on March 19th, 2006. Arron grew up in a Jewish household. Arron didn't want to be a Jew but he had to go to Synagogue every Friday night and Saturday morning. He lives in Sol, Republic State and he lives in the Genigose region of Sol. Arron grew up in the rough part of town, when he was 10 his parents went missing, Arron had to live with his grandparents until he was 16, his grandparents got murdered by the evil Bee Sting because he used them as hostages. Arron wanted revenge but he couldn't do anything about it. He went to an orphanage and he lived their until he was 18. His academics were never good because of everything that happened to him. He went to the Institution Of Mathematics And Science (IMS) and went to the Insectoid Experimental Lab and he tried to commit suicide by drinking random chemicals, he felt that his life has no purpose, no family, no home, no life. He drank the chemicals and passed out, one of the scientists came in the room and found Arron on the ground with foam oozing out of his mouth, the scientist called an ambulance, at the hospital Arron was having seizures. The doctor used a defibrillator on Arron, the chemicals that were in Arron's body got infused in his DNA because of the electric current. He died for five minutes, then came back to life with glowing red eyes, he saw so many things, he got so scared, he saw colors he never seen before then he closed his eyes tightly and his vision became normal. Arron was scared but he wasn't released just yet, they had to do a blood test on him, they tested his blood and he seemed fine even his vitals were fine. They let him go, Arron needed money so he went out to find a job, he found a job opportunity, it was to be a bodyguard, Arron wasn't the toughest looking guy but he could bench 150 pounds and he knew some knowledge of street fighting. One day he was guarding the door and some guy came up to him trying to start some shit, the guy went for a swing but Arron got a sense in his head and he ducked and uppercutted the man. Arron seemed like he knew how to fight, so he went to the guy and did a flip over him and kicked him in the head. The guy got knocked out. The man who hired Arron was impressed and offered him a promotion, Arron accepted it. The next week Arron and his employer got out of a limo and walked into an alley, they went into an abandoned warehouse. Arron's employer said that he needs to protect him if anything goes bad, Arron's employer revealed his name, Harrison Skye a.k.a. Sentinel. Sentinel was talking to a man who claimed to be the Godfather, they were negotiating a plan. Godfather then had his goons come out and then he said "Sick 'em" the goons started shooting at Arron and Harrison but Harrison said "Jump the gun" and Arron said "Sure thing!" Arron took down the guards with his webbing and took them down and he webbed down Godfather, Sentinel then said "Sorry that we had to meet on these circumstances but I need to leave" Arron and Harrison left building, Harrison gave Arron $50,000 for his good work, Harrison then said "I'm sorry but you can't go on with life knowing what or who I am, now please, die!" Harrison used his super speed and ran to Arron and Arron dodged his attacks, Arron webbed Harrison and ran away, Harrison caught up with him and super punched Arron. Arron got knocked out but his vitals made it seem like he died, Harrison just left him in the alley and went away. When Arron woke up he saw the suitcase full of $50,000 in the dumpster, he took the suitcase and went to buy an apartment, Arron really wanted to be a lawyer so he used the money for his intuition, he went to Republic State University when he was 19. In college he found his new best friend Shane Hilton. He graduated university with a 3.7 GPA when he was 23 in the year 2029. Arron became an amazing lawyer, when he was 25 (2031) he became the Spyderant, he fully realised the power he had and he used it for good. He doesn't use any weapons. His costume is all black with red webbing all over. | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 4 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 5 | Powers 'Acid Generation: '''Arron can generate acid and manipulate the corrosiveness, from having weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials. He is immune immune to acid. '''Bio-Electricity Manipulation: '''Arron can manipulate bio-electric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nervous system, heart and muscles whether the user's or their targets. Arron is also capable of channeling his bio-electrical energy into attacks or even drain the bio-electrical energies that may dwell within another being. Arron is able to form constructs out of the bioelectrical energy drained or stored, find persons by sensing their bioelectrical presence and/or scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. '''Camouflage: '''Visually blend into surroundings. '''Danger Intuition: '''Sense incoming danger. '''Enhanced Agility: '''Possess enhanced agility. '''Enhanced Balance: '''Achieve levels of bodily balance beyond those of normal humans. '''Stinger Protrusion: '''Arron possesses/uses poisonous stingers and is even be able to fire them out like bullets. They are located his wrist (on the top). '''Enhanced Durability: '''Arron's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Arron can operate on a ''low power setting, allowing him to operate for an extended amount of time. He can hold his breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. 'Enhanced Immunity: '''Arron is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. '''Enhanced Jump: '''Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Arron has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. '''Enhanced Regeneration: '''Heal rapidly from any external injury. '''Enhanced Senses: '''have extremely accurate senses '''Seismic Sense: '''Detect and perceive vibrations in the earth. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Move at extraordinary speeds. Highest running speed at 64 MPH '''Enhanced Strength: '''Exert super physical strength far greater than normal humans. Arron can lift up to 20 Tons (40,000 lbs) '''Hibernation: '''Arron can enter hibernation, a state of inactivity and metabolic depression/suppression characterized by low body temperature, slow breathing and heart rate, and low metabolic rate. Arron is able to slow the metabolism to the point of effective death. The purpose of hibernation include conserving energy, safety reasons, healing, etc. '''Inaudibility: '''Arron can become inaudible, being able to be completely silent or allow himself to only be heard by certain individuals or make things around them inaudible too. '''Pheromone Generation: '''Arron can secrete powerful pheromones that have a variety of effects on others, all related to behavior. '''Poison Generation: '''Arron can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: ''poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. 'Stealth Tactics: '''Possess expertise in stealth '''Trapping Intuition: '''Create various complicated traps for others to fall for '''Wallcrawling: '''Arron can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. Arron does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on Arron must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. '''Web Generation: '''Arron can create silk, either in a simple form like spinning a strand, or more complex form like building a web and even creating items from it. It can come in many shapes, be stretchy or strong, it may be thick like cord or thin like wire. He able to make it more or less sticky. Arron not only can generate webs but manipulate them as well such as controlling their density to make them razor sharp or controlling the direction they fly in. '''Hive Mind: '''Share a collective consciousness with ants and spiders. '''Size Reduction: '''Arron possesses the power to reduce himself or others down to the size and dimensions of an ant, cell or even smaller. Arron is able to retain or have boosted strength, weight, mass while he's at a reduced size. He can even shrink his body parts and objects as well. Category:Earth Prime Category:Jewish Spyderant